Ban
A ban is a result of an infringement of the Terms of Service, otherwise more commonly known as "breaking the rules." Because of the rather robust and dangerous nature of off topic, these bans are very common. All bans are given for a reason, but sometimes a moderator message is not provided. This leaves the user without any inkling as to why they were banned. An "in game ban", not recommended by the ROBLOX Staff, does not ban you from the website, but you are able to choose another game. Bans Bans refer to any uncommon lengths. These lengths range from time, 24 hours, 72 hours, 1 week, 2 weeks, etc. A user that breaks the rules will get any of these reprimands. Some ban levels are not present in a user's Moderation History. Refer to the list of bans below (excluding In-game ban). Simplified list of bans (not drawn to scale) Postwipe A user that creates blasphemous threads in the Forum gets a postwipe, aka purge or Forum Ban. Creating another thread that had became deleted will be deleted permanently. However, a moderation action can occur after the player's posts becomes [ Content Deleted ]. Error 0x1 A user tries playing a game but cannot play and get an error saying "Roblox cannot startup. User code 0x1." They are given to a user who creates mature content. Reminder and Warning This moderation action reminds players to follow the rules of ROBLOX. No account suspension occurs. Reminders typically occur for new users and minor violations of ROBLOX's Terms of Service. This particular level of "ban" is known to disconnect users from a game they are currently in. Warning This moderation action is similar to a reminder (as a second warning). It warns users to follow the ROBLOX Terms of Service. Warnings occur for slightly more serious violations of the Terms of Service or for repeated reminders. Time bans The player's account is banned for a day, 3 days, 7 days or 2 weeks. The player is warned that any subsequent violations of the ROBLOX Terms of Service will result in an account deletion. Account Deletion The player's account is permanently banned from using ROBLOX. Users who try to view a terminated player profile will see Requested page not found ''(404 error). ''Serious or repeated violations of the Terms of Service and/or violation of federal law will result in an account deletion. If you are a friend of this deleted account, you will not be able to remove him/her from your friends list. If a player attempts to create another account, a poison ban will occur. The player can go to appeal@roblox.com and see why they are banned from ROBLOX. Poison Ban The player's account is deleted, and new account creation is disabled. All active users on the deleted player's specific IP address or linked to the deleted player's email have also been deleted. Unlike an IP ban, poisoned users are still allowed to enter the ROBLOX website and play as a guest or log into an account that is not linked to the email of the deleted player. IP Ban and Error 401 This type of ban is reserved for severe violations of the Terms of Service or federal law. All players on this IP Address is blocked for 7 days (1 week), meaning that they redirect to HTTP 403. This ban occurs when a player gets 5 accounts deleted. Sometimes you cannot be banned from the website. However, sometimes you do not have permission to view a page on the ROBLOX website. Error 401 This is the most powerful ban a user can receive. All players on this IP address are permanently blocked. This is most likely by sending an appeal to appeals@roblox.com to see the appealing ban rules and have another account deleted. Similar to 403 Forbidden, this IP address authentication requires and has failed or not yet provided to access to the ROBLOX web service. This will redirect to Code 401. Please refer to Wikipedia for more information about HTTP status codes. Ban complaints When a person gets banned they will end up going on the forums and complaining about it. If they get a Reminder/Warning, they will end up posting about it on the forums, This is also a way to get banned as complaining about your moderation history is considered as a rule. If they get a ban, they will do the same thing but this time with an alternate account. They will say something like "Wow just got banned for (Days here) Thanks mods. Mods are idiots! They banned my account! Mods are corrupt, account just got deleted." Usually what happens is that when people make a thread. They get responses saying that complaining about your moderation history is a bannable offence. This will result in a ban. In Terms Of Service, it says that if you are going to complain about your moderation history it belongs in S&I. (Suggestions and Idea's")